


【tincan】命中注定我爱你（四）

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	【tincan】命中注定我爱你（四）

回到房间的can就像被抽空了力气，浑身无力瘫倒在床上，根本没有精力去找抑制剂。

好热，为什么这么热？can心底隐约有股不详的预感，这次的发情期有点奇怪，按理说自己今天早上也吃了抑制发情的药，就是以防万一，可是现在怎么感觉自己热的要化掉了一样。

生理上的燥热感让can胡乱脱掉了自己的上衣，手却是不自觉地移到了自己的下体。思维已经乱了序，只靠身体的本能指引着他难耐地隔着裤子搔了搔自己早已挺立起来的东西，接着就闻到一股清淡的红茶香味。

 

透过并未紧闭的窗帘缝，落日的余晖钻进来洒在了床中央裸露着上身的男人的身上。白皙光滑的身体上泛着异样的红，这明显是只发情期的Omega。

这只Omega皱着眉，死死咬着自己的下嘴唇，强忍着不让自己发出呻吟声，却还是禁不住alpha的香味漏出了几句闷哼声。

不是没想过这是谁派来陷害他的，不过对现在的tin来说，这只Omega漂亮的过分了。

他毫不掩饰地散发出自己的信息素，惹得床上的Omega不由自主地爬起身来靠近他，好像他就是泻火的冰块，贴近了就真能褪热一般。

实际上的靠近不过是让两人更热罢了。

Can像是不会游泳的人在深海中央下坠，这会儿抓住了一根救命稻草汲取氧气。他想亲这个人，这个有着些许苦涩红茶味信息素的alpha。

潜意识告诉自己这不是down，然而下一秒却不可控制地吻上了这人微凉的唇。

好想继续吃下去。这是can心里唯一的想法。

 

 

好软好甜，tin扯下了领带，抱着主动吻他的人就往下压。哈密瓜牛奶果然是世界上最好喝的东西。这只Omega算是很合他的心意。

温热的大手在can裸露的皮肤上来回抚摸，一会儿捏他胸前的两粒，一会儿掐他敏感的细腰。Can下意识地躲了开，却又在下一秒没有得到他的抚慰而主动凑上去。

好渴。如果只是嘴唇与嘴唇间轻微的接触已经满足不了can了，他张开嘴想要喝红茶，而那人的舌迅速钻了进来，带着红酒味道的唾液与带着奶油甜味的唾液交融，产生了奇妙的化学反应，竟意外地解渴。

嘴唇被那人的牙齿磨得生疼，can却并不想松开，似乎离开一秒自己就会窒息身亡。

Tin觉得这Omega的身子滑的过分，只是多摸了几下，亲了几下，自己的身体就有了反应。

Can能感受到压在他身上alpha的下身硌的他有些疼，他伸手推了推tin的腹部，正好碰到了tin的那根。像是有心电感应般的，can不自觉伸手去解tin的皮带，而tin也不甘示弱去解他的。

Can的手不受控的软，解个皮带还解了半天，最后还是tin忍不下去了自己解开了裤带。

两个人的衣服虽然都已经脱光了，却还是感觉室内的气温在不断升高。

Tin一口咬住了can胸前挺立的嫩粉，用舌尖不停打着转，酥麻感从胸前直线传到can的大脑，忍不住咽呜了几声，没有得到满足似的拖着tin的手去逗弄另一只。

Tin被这只omega勾的难受，不管三七二十一直接就伸向了他的后穴。

这里简直湿的不像话，分泌出的淫液正一股一股往外涌，浸湿了身下洁白的床单，留下了一滩深色的印迹。

处在 发情期的Omega后穴极易开拓，轻轻松松插进一根手指进去搅着，接着慢慢增加到两根。

Tin也不知道为什么自己对他竟有如此大的耐心，只是强忍着身体迫切想要做爱的心思，温柔地对待这只Omega。

 

 

Can的后穴刚被加入什么东西的时候胀的不行，他想推开这只alpha作乱的手，却在tin用手指往里按的时候出现了一阵奇异的感觉，他不得不承认这很舒服。

但是他前面还难受着呢！刚要握住自己的那根就被拦截下来了。他疑惑又可怜兮兮地睁大了眼睛，在黑暗之中，他只能看见男人瘦削而棱角分明的侧脸。

 

恍惚间，tin看到这只Omega睁了眼。

从他进门到现在，第一次看到他睁开了眼，其余时候要么是闭着眼的，要么就是眯着眼。借着窗外微弱的光，他看清了can的眼睛。

是一双清澈的豆豆眼，像一颗刚洗过还未沥干的饱满黑葡萄。Tin这么与他对视了一眼就被吸进去了，他看见了这只Omega纯良无害的内心世界，也是从这一刻起，他差点就放下了心里所有的怀疑。

世界上总有一种人表面看起来是无公害的小白兔，实际上却是披着兔子皮的狼，在你对他放松警惕的时候反咬你一口。作为商场上的生意人，tin比谁都更清楚这一点。

Tin亲向那双眼睛，将他的手握在自己的那根上，带着他有节奏地动了起来。

 

 

真是过分。Can心里这么想着，下一秒就被迫用被挡回的手帮着那个alpha自慰。

碰到的瞬间can还抖了一下，有些烫手，并且，当他整只手放上去的时候，发现刚好能勉强围住。

Alpha在他身边喘着粗气，喘的他很想大声尖叫。散发出甜醇的红茶信息素与自己奶香味信息素融合到一起，是他喜欢喝的奶茶，真是让人欲罢不能，可本能让他死命咬着自己的下唇，尽量不发出一点声音。

 

真是个倔骨头。Tin有些急躁了起来，快速将手指增加到四根。感受到差不多了，便将手指抽了出来。

身下人明显是感受到后穴的空虚，难耐地用双腿紧紧环住了tin的腰，用手直接将tin的那根往后塞。

不过毕竟是第一次，就算在发情期间开拓的再仔细也难以顺利塞下比平常人要大一size的东西。只是伸进了一个头就卡在那儿了。与此同时，can也感受到后穴有撕裂般的疼痛，缩着穴口不让进了。

忍的时间越长，人的耐性也会被渐渐磨掉，现在的tin可没什么耐心让can适应，直接抱起了can，让他坐在自己身上，自身的重量直接让tin的整根没入，直接抵达最深处。

这里面可真紧致，外加can的穴口一缩一缩的，让tin不由闷哼了一声，差点就没hold住射了出来。

 

不过can就不怎么好受了，自己的后穴被强制塞进了这一根硕大的什物，疼得他哭了出来，但那一根直接撞向了他的最深处，碰到了什么，让他全身紧绷脚趾蜷缩了起来。

他看到那个alpha嘴角勾起了一抹邪笑，还没等他反应过来，自己整个人就又被推倒在柔软的床铺上，紧接着眼前一整白光，让他失控叫了出来。

 

“嗯！啊！……”Omega甜腻的嗓音配合着肉体拍打发出的“啪啪”声，让tin不自觉加快了抽插的速度。他知道自己找到了G点，并坏心眼地朝那一处猛烈撞击着。他想听这只Omega发出呻吟，而他成功做到了。

 

意识到耳边令人羞耻的呻吟声是自己发出来的，生理与心理的双重积压让can又哭了出来。似乎alpha感受到了他的崩溃，轻柔的吻落在了他的眼角，下身动作的速度也大幅下降。他是在等自己适应。

Can觉得自己又渴了，迫切想要这个alpha的吻，而tin也满足了他，主动把他细碎的呻吟声吻进了肚子里。

 

Tin让can翻了个身，红肿的腺体就暴露在了自己面前，他伸出舌头舔舐了几下，身下的Omega就有些受不了的扭动了几下腰肢，与此同时，他后穴的生殖腔口正在打开。

如果自己不顾一切射了进去，那么他将永远标记了这只Omega。思维停顿了片刻，而动作却没有丝毫减慢。

他的手也握住了can的那根，替他套弄了起来。

Tin眼神一暗，咬住了can的腺体，将自己的信息素注入了进去。他没有从这只Omega身上闻到属于其他人的信息素，从刚才的经历来看，自己显然是他的第一个男人。

“啊……额……”

似乎是身下人的声音刺激了他，他直接就咬着牙关在他身体里射了出来，同时感到自己手上一片湿热。

私心让他完全标记了这只Omega，或许是一见钟情，或许是一做钟情，总之，tin是不会放过这只Omega了。

 

 

在自己到达了高潮的时候，can还是没咬紧枕头叫了出来，也终于累的睡了过去。迷糊间感觉自己又被那个alpha要了好几次，自己也是顺着他任他摆弄，直至感受到一阵失重感。

他抱紧了那个男人，感受到他把自己放进了温水里。接触到热水的他舒服地哼了一声，抱住了身旁的人，却并没有注意到他渐变深沉的眼。最后，又被他压在浴缸边要了一次。

Can最后的想法是，奶茶喝多了难道还会上瘾吗？


End file.
